the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooklyn Gales
*Alfred Bell (uncle) |birth=3 March, 1992 |death=July 2019 |status=Fobble |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.75 meters |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Dark |skin=Fair |occupation=Police officer |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police *Gales family |masters= |apprentices= }} Brooklyn Gales (nee Bell) (3 March, 1992-July 2019) is the mother of Bartholomew Gales. Although she was the heir of the House of Bell, Brooklyn disagreed with her family’s beliefs, though she was ridiculed either way for her Muggle status. As the rest of her family had powers, she was the odd one out. As Brooklyn’s relationship with her relatives deteriorated, she gained lifelong friendship in Zach Kellerman. Brooklyn may have been named the godfather of Lindsay Kellerman, the only daughter of Zach and Bridgett Kellerman. Unfortunately, Zach and Brooklyn were separated when Zach enrolled in college. Brooklyn still found a job as a police officer. She also married and sired Bartholomew Gales. In 2019, Brooklyn died fighting in the Battle of the Wasp. Despite losing their lives, it is likely that Brooklyn and Zach were reunited in the afterlife, never to be parted again. Biography Early life Brooklyn Gales was born on 3 March, 1992. To say the least, she had an unhappy childhood. Although she was the heir of the House of Bell, Brooklyn disagreed with her family’s beliefs of mutant superiority and general racism and pride. However, her status as a Muggle meant that she would have been ridiculed either way. As the rest of her family had powers, she was the odd one out. This was coupled with her mental disability, Fragile X Syndrome, which rendered her immature and left her speaking in a slow, low voice on any occasion. Education Brooklyn had an unhappy childhood; by adolescence she had come to hate most of her relatives. Her views had already diverged from those of the rest of the family before she came to school. Brooklyn also took great care in hanging sports banners all over her room at Number 12 Wall Street to show her difference from the rest of the family. Aside from the shrine to Muggle sports, Brooklyn did the rest of her room akin to a Muggle girl of her age. She put up pictures of motorcycles and skyfighters, as well as posters of male celebrities. Honoring Muggle accomplishments annoyed her family, but none so much as angering her mother that Brooklyn considered Muggle men attractive, even though muggles aren’t a different species. By contrast, she greatly enjoyed life at school, where she was inseparable from her best friend Zach Kellerman. She kept her mental disabilities a secret from all of the students at school, including Zach. She was terrified that he would desert her once he found out what she truly was. However, Zach worked out the truth during their second year (in 2004), and due to his acceptance of who Brooklyn was, and their unusually strong friendship with each other, he decided to help her push through it. Eventually, Brooklyn’s friend nicknamed her “Freelance” because of her free yet feisty nature. Brooklyn also called Zach “Bobcat Pride” for similar reasons. They were very bright students. Although she later considered herself “an idiot” during this time, Brooklyn, along with Zach, was immensely popular: teachers respected her progress in spite of her disability, and boys adored her dark handsome looks, but her especially rebellious attitude and enmity towards anyone outside her comfort zone made her ignore them, therefore making the boys fawn over her naughty attitude. Many teachers regarded her and Zach as troublemakers or practical jokers. Brooklyn’s popularity was not universal, however. Early on, a mutual hatred sprang up between Brooklyn Gales and Annabeth Black. Brooklyn actively supported Zach, leading to Black bestowing an equal and life-long grudge upon Brooklyn, which resulted in Annabeth’s happiness after Brooklyn’s death. Brooklyn later claimed Annabeth was “this little oddball who was up to her ears in the Dark side” from Annabeth’s first moments at junior high, though there is no evidence of this during their first meeting. It could be that Brooklyn was exaggerating this to demonize Annabeth. In fact, she was one of the many people who hated Annabeth. Brooklyn and Zach often went out of their way to bully Annabeth; while reading one of Annabeth’s memories, Bartholomew Gales saw Brooklyn and Zach physically bully him simply out of boredom. Brooklyn did admit that she and Zach were “arrogant little berks”, and that she was not proud of her behavior, but had done nothing to rectify it. She and Zach eventually ended their campaign of ill treatment towards Annabeth, but they apparently never apologized. The only time Zach ever stopped was in front of Alice, though it is unknown why. The resentment Annabeth felt for Brooklyn was never healed. Annabeth was not the only student whom Brooklyn and Zach tormented during their years at school. They also planted an illegal stink bomb in the backpack of a boy named Betram Audrey that caused him much humiliation. It is unknown why they pranked him, nor if they ever confessed to doing so. At age sixteen, Brooklyn finally broke away from her family and took refuge with Zach Kellerman and his parents. The Kellermans generously adopted Brooklyn as a daughter. Brooklyn’s uncle Alfred sympathized with his young niece and left her a large inheritance. Brooklyn was left financially independent by her uncle’s generous bequest. Adulthood and death Unfortunately, Zach and Brooklyn were separated when Zach chose to enroll in college. Nevertheless, Brooklyn found a job as a police officer, as well as a husband. The two of them gave birth to a son, who they named Bartholomew. Eventually, Brooklyn would tell Barty (as they called him occasionally) about her childhood. Finally, she would encounter Annabeth again, when the latter was out driving. They immediately began to argue, with Annabeth insulting her for her lack of powers. Brooklyn realized they were both on completely opposite sides (she was an officer and Annabeth was a NoHead Recruit). Despite this, she did not make any attempt to harm her, perhaps as a way to apologize for her treatment of her at school, and simply turned away. Brooklyn fought in the Battle of the Wasp. As the Mayor was freed from captivity, the Police Grand Cruiser, which Brooklyn was on, entered a direct engagement with the Wasp, exchanging broadsides with the warship. Both sides fired at the other with heavy turbolasers. Brooklyn rushed for a turbolaser emplacement, but before she could reach it, it toppled over and crushed her outright. A subsequent explosion obliterated her corpse. Finally, the police’s primary power source managed to damage the Wasp’s systems, causing it to lose control. Post-mortem Zach Kellerman was horrified to learn about Brooklyn’s death. He himself would die less than a month later. Despite losing their lives, it is likely that they were reunited in the afterlife, never to be parted again. Physical description On any occasion, Brooklyn spoke in a slow, low voice. Personality and traits Brooklyn Gales was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, and levelheaded. Despite having suffered a great deal of prejudice in her life due to her disability of Fragile X Syndrome, she managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Brooklyn also had an excellent sense of humor, putting her at a par with her best friend, Zach Kellerman. She was particularly loyal to the latter. In her youth, she was witty and talented, but also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker. She bullied and humiliated those she particularly disliked, namely Annabeth. As an adult, Brooklyn was shown to be capable of an explosive temper when angered, a trait shared by her mother. Throughout her entire life, she occasionally demonstrated herself to be reckless, immature, and even downright irresponsible. Despite her courage, she suffered deep-seated feelings of shame and fear of rejection which, in certain situations, led her to consider backing down. Her greatest weakness was that, in her desperate longing to belong and be liked, she was neither as brave or honest as she should have been at times. However, Brooklyn was ultimately a pure soul. Despite suffering from Fragile X Syndrome, she has also shown to be selfless, brave, kind, and good-natured. She was unusually perceptive, with an uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around her. Relationships Family The nature of Brooklyn's relationship with her family during her early childhood is unknown, but at the age of eleven, she earned the severe disappointment and disapproval of her family by being a Muggle in the first place. Brooklyn, in turn, became increasingly rebellious, flaunting her house affiliation and disdain for his family's supremacist values. Her relationship with her mother became particularly antagonistic; the latter disowned Brooklyn when she left home at the age of sixteen, and even treated her brother, Alfred, to the same punishment simply for leaving money to his nephew. Brooklyn later claimed to have "hated the whole lot of them," referring to her family, aside from his cousin Riley, who also rejected the notion of mutant purity and married a Muggle-born mutant. Mr. Odious NoHead Little is known about Brooklyn's relationship with her younger brother, Jacob, as she never spoke about it. It was revealed, however, that Brooklyn had wished that Jacob had not been foolish enough to go with what their parents told him to do, and was rather upset with losing her little brother to the NoHeads at such a young and promising age. It can be theorized that she would have been comforted if she had known that her brother had risked his life in defecting from the NoHeads. Alfred Bell It can also be assumed that she at least had a more healthy relationship with her uncle Alfred than most of her family. This is evident as he left some inheritance for Brooklyn. Zach Kellerman In school, Brooklyn Gales became good friends with fellow student Zach Kellerman. In the second grade, Brooklyn’s friend figured out that she had Fragile X Syndrome; instead of shunning her, as many in the world would have, he strived to help her overcome it. When Brooklyn ran away from home at age sixteen, Zach’s family took her in. Zach became close to Brooklyn’s son, and he was devastated when Brooklyn was killed in the Battle of the Wasp. The ending of the two individuals who had stayed true to their friendship to the very end was bittersweet: they lost their lives to the Second NoHead War but were likely reunited in the afterlife. Annabeth Black , her longtime rival.]] Brooklyn immediately got off on the wrong foot with Annabeth when they met on the school bus in their first year, as did Zach Kellerman, who would become Brooklyn’s best friend. Brooklyn snapped at Annabeth after she sneered at Zach’s wish to take sports over study hall, and the two bestowed the mocking name of “Nannabeth” on the ambitious student. They loathed Annabeth as an “oddball up to her ears in the Dark side.” According to Brooklyn, the other girl was jealous of her and Zach’s popularity, and took to following them around, trying to get them into trouble. Brooklyn and Zach outright bullied Annabeth frequently during their years at school, sometimes simply out of boredom. Brooklyn and Annabeth maintained their hatred of each other into adulthood. Finally, they met again, when Annabeth was out driving, on opposite sides of the war. They immediately began to argue, with Annabeth insulting her for her lack of powers. Despite her hatred of Annabeth, and knowing they were not on the same side, they made no attempts to harm each other. Brooklyn, however, told Bartholomew that she was ashamed of her treatment of Bartholomew in their younger years. She may have left Annabeth physically undisturbed as a way to apologize for her treatment of her at school. Behind the scenes It is likely that Brooklyn is, or was supposed to be, the godmother of Lindsay Kellerman. However, this is not confirmed. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Females Category:House of Bell Category:Gales family Category:Mothers Category:Born in March Category:1992 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Bullies Category:Married individuals Category:Police officers Category:Died in July Category:Fobbles